One Last Time
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: In which Prussia dances with Hungary one last time before her marriage to Austria. Rated T for Teen. ONESHOT human names used. Inspired by "Marvelous Things" by Eisley. PruHun.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia, why the hell would I still be writing fanfiction? Prussia and Hungary would obviously be canon, don't you think?**

**Yo! Zephyr here. I originally published this as "The Last Dance", but I felt that there could be a few changes. For one, Prussia and Hungary became Gilbert and Elizaveta and I've included some more German and Hungarian phrases and their translations. This was still inspired by "Marvelous Things" by Eisley and it's still what Ellie and Gil dance to and I still recommend listening to it when reading this. Other than that, there really haven't been any major changes. This is by far my favourite PruHun story I've written and one of my favourite fanfics I've written ever. So without further ado, on with the deadly tale!**

Gilbert's eyes fell on Elizaveta, who was glaring at him as he leaned against the brick wall. She was always pestering him to do one annoying thing or another, but this was the last straw. How could she honestly expect him to do _that_?

"Come on, Gil. It's not going to kill you." Elizaveta said.

"_Mein__Gott/my__God_, Ellie, why do I have to do this now?" Gilbert scowled at her. "We don't even need to know how to do this until we're older."

"But no one else will dance with me." Elizaveta said.

"So? Get Roderich to dance with you." Gilbert suggested. "I'm sure he'd be more than willing."

"You know that he can't be pulled away from his piano." Elizaveta retorted. "Just give it a shot, huh?"

"This is ridiculous, Ellie." Gilbert said. "Besides, I need to go and-"

"You fed Gilbird before you left." Elizaveta interrupted with a smile.

Gilbert stared at her and said, "How did you know what I was going to say?"

"You're just that predictable." Elizaveta said. "Are you going to dance with me or not, Gilbert?"

Gilbert thought for a moment before saying, "Okay, fine."

"Yay!" Elizaveta grabbed his hand and pulled Gilbert away from the wall.

Gilbert felt his face growing hot, so he quickly pulled back his hand. "Let's just get this over with."

"So you put your hands on my waist." Elizaveta said as she grabbed Gilbert's hands again.

"Put my hands _where?_" Gilbert was clearly surprised by what Elizaveta was telling him.

"On my waist, Gil." Elizaveta responded.

"For the record, you're telling me to do this." Gilbert said quickly.

"Your point being?" Elizaveta raised an eyebrow.

"You can't hit me with your frying pan later." Gilbert clarified.

"I won't hit you, I promise." Elizaveta assured him.

"Good." Gilbert breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least not for this, anyway." Elizaveta said.

"What does _that_mean?" Gilbert demanded.

"If you try to grope me again-" Elizaveta started to say.

"I won't." Gilbert's face somehow managed to turn a deeper shade of red than it already was.

"Are you ready now?" Elizaveta asked, the green eyes meeting the red.

"Y-yeah." Gilbert wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, you're doing that?" Elizaveta said. "Interesting."

"What is?" Gilbert asked in alarm, fearing that he would get beaten with the frying pan.

"Putting your arms around me like this kinda shows that you like me." Elizaveta said.

"N-no, I don't!" Gilbert protested a little too loudly to be entirely believable.

"I'm just kidding, Gil." Elizaveta laughed. "I know you don't."

"Yeah." Gilbert said, wishing that his heart would stop racing. "So what do I do now?"

"Just move back and forth." Elizaveta started moving from side to side.

"That's all?" Gilbert was a bit confused at the simplicity of dancing.

"_Igen_/yes!" Elizaveta said cheerfully. "Easy, huh?"

"A little too easy." Gilbert said slowly. "When does it get to the hard part?"

"There are harder dances, but this is the most basic." Elizaveta had wrapped her arms around Gilbert's neck and he was a little nervous about it.

"So how long do we have to do this?" Gilbert asked.

"As long as the song plays." Elizaveta said.

"Ellie, there's no music." Gilbert felt compelled to point out.

"I know." Elizaveta said. "We can stop now if you want."

Gilbert hesitated before he said, "It's not that bad."

"I told you so." Elizaveta said with a smile.

"But you can't get away from me now." Gilbert grinned deviously. "Don't think that you can escape."

"Why would you want to hold me hostage, Gilbert?" Elizaveta frowned in confusion.

"Just because." Gilbert said with a smile, not wanting to admit the real reason why he didn't want to let Elizaveta go.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up, Gil."

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he walked past Elizaveta and stood in front of the large stereo system. It wasn't like he had anything better to do than visit Elizaveta the day before her wedding.

"You're lucky I showed up at all." Gilbert said. "_Scheiße_, my brother can be a pain."

"I just wanted to practice before the wedding." Elizaveta explained.

"It's already here, huh?" Gilbert said, more to himself than to Elizaveta.

"Did you say something?" Elizaveta asked.

"Ah- _nein_/no, I didn't." Gilbert shook his head. "So what did you want to dance to?"

"Just some slow stuff, obviously." Elizaveta said.

"Well, I don't know what you're playing at your wedding." Gilbert said.

"I'm not sure, either." Elizaveta admitted.

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?" Gilbert frowned. "Aren't the girls normally in charge of the music at a wedding?"  
"Roderich is taking care of the music." Elizaveta told him.

"Of course he would." Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"So let's get started, huh?" Elizaveta said as she turned on the stereo.

"What is it this time?" Gilbert asked.

"Like I said." Elizaveta said as she grabbed Gilbert's hand and pulled him away from the stereo. "Some slow stuff."

"Yeah, because that's really descriptive." Gilbert's words dripped with sarcasm.

After a few seconds, music had started and Elizaveta had latched herself onto a very surprised Gilbert.

"Eager, are we?" Gilbert said with a slight smile.

"I guess so, yeah." Elizaveta nodded.

"You like this song, don't you?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, obviously." Elizaveta said.

"No, that's not what I mean." Gilbert shook his head.

"Oh?" Elizaveta looked up at him.

"I just hear you listening to this a lot." Gilbert explained as he led Elizaveta into a spin with his arm.

"Yeah, I like it a lot." Elizaveta nodded. "Its one of my favourites."

"It's pretty." Gilbert said.

"I'm glad that I have your approval." Elizaveta said jokingly.

"N-not that you needed my-" Gilbert started to say frantically.

"Relax, Gil, I know I don't." Elizaveta said as she wrapped her arms around Gilbert's neck. "You're just adorable when you get flustered."

"Geez, thanks a lot, Ellie." Gilbert sighed.

They remained silent for a moment as they simply swayed back and forth to the music. Gilbert couldn't help but feel a little saddened by Elizaveta's choice of a song. He always thought of her whenever he heard it and he didn't want to be reminded that it was the song that he last danced with her.

"This takes me back." Elizaveta broke the silence.

"How so?" Gilbert asked.

"We danced when we were kids." Elizaveta said.

"_Ja_, I remember." Gilbert nodded.

"It took a while to convince you, too." Elizaveta went on.

"Who wants to be seen dancing with a girl?" Gilbert questioned.

"You're saying that you'd rather dance with guys?" Elizaveta said with a smile.

"I never said anything about that!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"I'm just teasing, Gilbert." Elizaveta said.

"You're rather mean today." Gilbert said, turning to avoid running into the coffee table.

"I won't be able to see you for a while." Elizaveta said sadly. "I need to get it all out of my system."

"Yeah, at my expense." Gilbert said.

"I miss doing this." Elizaveta said as she rested her head on Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert was a bit confused, but decided that he wasn't going to do anything about it. It was rare for Elizaveta to be this affectionate. "Well, enjoy it while it lasts, Ellie."

"_Igen,__értem/_yes, I understand." Elizaveta said.

"Wait, Ellie?" Gilbert looked down at her. "You aren't regretting getting married to Roderich, are you?"

"I'm not sure." Elizaveta admitted.

"What's bothering you?" Gilbert asked.

"Since when do you care how I feel?" Elizaveta asked.

"Hey, I'm allowed to care about you, right?" Gilbert retorted. "So what's going on?"

"I'm just not sure I want to marry him." Elizaveta revealed. "I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life as a housewife."

"So don't marry him." Gilbert said. "It's as simple as that."

"I don't have a choice and you know it." Elizaveta said.

"Honestly, I can't see you as a submissive housewife, either." Gilbert said. "It just doesn't suit you at all."

"I think I'm going to miss hanging out with you the most." Elizaveta said. "I know I won't be able to see you after tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll miss you too." Gilbert said as he pulled Elizaveta a bit closer.

"What's with you today?" Elizaveta inquired. "You're being a lot more…well, a lot sweeter than normal."

"Don't get used to it." Gilbert said.

"You'll be there, right?" Elizaveta asked as she looked up at Gilbert.

"Of course I will." Gilbert nodded. "There's no way West would let me miss it."  
"So you're saying that you wouldn't be going if it wasn't for Ludwig?" Elizaveta seemed a little upset by this.

"Ellie, I promised that I'd be there when you got married." Gilbert said. "I'm not about to start going back on my promise now."

"_Jó/_good." Elizaveta nodded. "Don't forget that I have to be at your wedding, too."

"Ah, right." Gilbert nodded as the music faded. "You did say something about that, didn't you?"

"It'll be hard for me to be at your wedding when there's no one you're even interested in." Elizaveta mused.

"Oh, there's someone." Gilbert said.

"Is there?" Elizaveta couldn't hide the surprise in her voice. "Who is she?"

"You don't know her." Gilbert lied. "And it wouldn't work out, anyway. She's already married, so nothing could happen."

"That's too bad." Elizaveta said. "But I'm sure there's someone else out there for you who's just as awesome as you are."

"Got that right." Gilbert grinned before he realized exactly what Elizaveta had said. "Hey, you've never called me-"

"It was a one time thing." Elizaveta said before Gilbert could finish.

"I see." Gilbert said slowly.

After a few seconds, Elizaveta said, "Hey, Gil?"

"Hmm?" Gilbert looked down to find that Elizaveta was looking up at him in a rather confused manner. "_Wo__ drückt __es __dich __denn_?/ What's on your mind?"

"You know the music stopped, right?" Elizaveta asked.

"_Ja_?" Gilbert phrased his response like a question.

"So why are you still holding on to me?" Elizaveta asked innocently.

"Because I feel like it." Gilbert said.

"Oh, really?" Elizaveta raised an eyebrow. "No real reason?"

"Must I have a reason for everything with you, Ellie?" Gilbert retorted.

"Yes, Gilbert." Elizaveta said. "Now why are you still holding on to me?"

He could have said anything. He could have told her that it was an attempt to keep her from marrying Roderich, that he wanted them to remain friends forever and possibly even be a little more than friends. Instead, he just smiled at her like he did when they were kids and said, "Just because."

**WHY DOES PRUSSIA ALWAYS WRITE HIMSELF! I normally have a clear idea for what I want him to do, but he ALWAYS deviates from that and becomes emo. Not awesome, Prussia. Not awesome at all. So that's that. I hope it was worth the read. Sorry for any weird spacings or anything like that. I think I managed to fix them. Reviews equal love. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
